Shawna Demott And The Lesson Of Independence
by CraftyMineKing
Summary: As a Slytherin there are certain unofficial rules that you are supposed to follow. Rule Number 1: You're not supposed to show emotions, as that can show weakness. Rule Number 2: You're supposed to be independent, as others may try to manipulate you. But most importantly... Rule Number 3: You are not supposed to be muggleborn.
1. Prologue

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Demott, Shawna!"

A tanned, black haired girl practically skipped forward to the stool after Professor McGonagall called out her name. She flung herself onto the chair and almost tipped it over, much to the amusement to the audience in the Great Hall. Shawna Paten Demott eagerly jammed the Sorting Hat onto her head until it completely covered her brown eyes.

 _'_ _Ah, yes, difficult, very difficult. Miss Demott, you are very unique, ready to run bravely into any situation, but also ready to use cunning to win your battles at the same time. Hmmm, Gryffindor or Slytherin, darker tendencies or lighter tendencies, both will suit you well. You won't have many friends in Slytherin because of your muggleborn status'._

'I don't need friends, I wish to be in Slytherin, most of the Gryffindor's will accuse me of being dark anyway, at least I know I will be were I am supposed to be'.

' _Are you sure? After all, who would want to be alone?'._

'Alright listen here, you ratty old hat, if you put me in Gryffindor, I will find you… and I will burn you'. " _Very well, good luck, BETTER BE: SLYTHERIN!"._

The house of green and silver gave a polite applause to the new member arriving at their table while analysing her. They needed information on her strengths if they wished to propose an alliance but most importantly… they were trying to figure out her blood status.

So, Shawna Paten Demott, sat at the table of green and silver, the first muggleborn Slytherin in generations.


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting The Boy-Who-Lived

Shawna was staring in the mirror whilst brushing her short black hair. It had been three years since her sorting at the welcoming ceremony. She heard her roommates, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis, walking towards their shared room… she set down the brush and walked towards the door.

As she walked through the door, Parkinson caught sight of her, turned up her nose and walked past, "Mudblood" she hissed when passing.

The others didn't bother, and just walked by, it didn't matter, she didn't need their 'friendship', a friendship that required following around and being a yes-man to the pug-faced woman who called herself the queen of Slytherin house.

It was because of gits like Parkinson, that Slytherin house had such a bad reputation, the pug called herself the queen, completely untrue, she didn't have a cell of cunning in her entire body, ambition…yes, but she believed that she would achieve her goals because of her family name.

Shawna smirked, she knew, she always knew, for years Shawna listened, staying low, learning secrets that others want to bury alive, secrets slipped while drunk, secrets so dark even a dementor would think 'holy shit'.

The amount she had learned, after all who else knew that despite all the pureblood agenda Dolores Jane Umbridge spouted out, that she herself was a halfblood, well some believed she was actually a half-breed, between a toad and a woman.

She sighed, she walked up the three steps that lead the to the common room door and walked out. As she was walking through the hallway, she thought about what was happening around Hogwarts. Hogwarts… the safest place for wizarding children… blatantly lying if you ask her. She had to dig very deep to actually find out what the _real_ stories were.

Year One, the Headmaster stated that Professor Quirrel was being possessed, the fact was that not many people know that it was actually Voldemort who was the possessor. That intrigued her, how was Voldemort a wraith? So she started tearing apart the library, and found a small passage on horcruxes.

In Year Two, her theories were confirmed, rumours started that Potter destroyed some sort of object with a Basilisk fang. She sliced herself on the back of her hand with a knife, and started walking into the hospital wing, faking injury. Madame Pomfrey set her to sit on the bed right next to Potter but behind Dumbledore… she listened in.

Year Three, Sirius Black innocent? Now that was a juicy piece of information, especially by the fact that, while Sirius was innocent, Potter did help an escaped criminal, useful for black mail later, if needed.

Shawna snapped back to attention and flicked a portrait, the painting moved aside leaving a passage open. As she walked through, it closed behind her.

Now Year Four, The Triwizard Tournament… now the Quadwizard Tournament. Every house seems to have it in for Potter, they were all idiots, all it took was one look at Potter to realise he was telling the truth. Musing, she thought that the wizarding world had the same logic as their wands… point them in a direction and let loose.

She continued walking through the passage that lead to her favourite relaxation spot, not many knew about this hidden garden within one of Hogwarts many courtyards, it was the ideal location for relaxation and deep thinking.

As she exited the passage way, her eyes, which were always analysing for threats, after all she was in the house of green and silver, locked on to the back of one Harry Potter. She frowned, this was her spot, then she sighed, if Potter could find it then the other idiots could to.

She walked up the bench on the other side of Potter, he glanced up at her, then frowned and looked down again. She sat on the other side of the bench and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes she felt someone staring at her and looked into the 'killing curse' green eyes of Potter.

She stared. He stared. They stared. She stared. He stared. They stared.

Shawna smirked, flicked her hair and stated in the most flirtatious manner she could, "Like what you see, Potter". Potter flushed, then after regaining control of his face, accused, "You're a Slytherin".

She smirked again, irritating Potter, then raised an eyebrow and answered, "Congratulations Potter, you guessed correctly, maybe your smart after all… but seriously yes, I am a Slytherin". Potter then decided to ask "Why aren't you wearing the badges or going around with Malfoy?".

'Ahh, this is what Potter got knickers in a twist thinking about', she thought, instead of answering she decided to ask her own question, "Tell me Potter, have you seen me around at all?". Potter scrunched up his face in thought, he then realised that he hadn't seen her around Malfoy and his cronies.

Maybe, Potter thought, maybe she may be a decent Slytherin, she hasn't giving the impression that she cares about purity of blood or whatever they believe in. Deciding to give his idea a shot, he extended his hand and said, "Harry Potter", then after a second tacked on "Halfblood".

Shawna actually smiled in mirth at the tacked on word, she grab his hand and shook while saying, "Shawna Demott, _muggleborn_ ". Potter's face turned to a frown as he contemplated what he had just heard. She laughed, was it so hard to contemplate that a muggleborn was in Slytherin?

She stood up and started walking towards the passageway, she turned slightly and looked over to Potter, who was still frowning, "Well, I have spells to learn, plans to cackle over and people to black mail, bye Potter". Potter, still trying to get over the fact that she is a muggleborn, managed a mumbled goodbye.


End file.
